


Protection

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin give a token of favour to Pecival





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed

Percival hear the flap of the tent and turned to see Merlin enter.

“Merlin? Are you not helping Arthur get ready?”

“He can survive for a few moments without me… I think.”

They exchanged a smile.

“I have something for you,” Merlin said, coming closer to the Knight who was getting ready for the tourney.

“Oh?”

Percival watched Merlin taking off his neckerchief.

“Merlin?”

The manservant didn’t answer as he tied the red fabric around Pervical biceps. It was a tight fit but he managed to knot it.

“Will you win? For me?”

Percival knew the implications of Merlin’s gesture. He was surprised but strangely flattered. He let his fingers roam on the bright fabric and looked at his friend.

“Of course.”

Merlin’s smile was blinding.

“Great! I’ll cheer for you! Now, I’ll go back to Prince Prat. See you later.”

And Merlin disappeared, leaving Percival with more question than answers.

***

Percival bowed in front of Uther as the crow was cheering around him.

He had won, closely beating Arthur in the final.

He looked in the stands and spotted Merlin clapping and jumping.

As soon as the ceremony ended, Percival went back to his tent and wasn’t surprised to find Merlin there, waiting for him.

“You won!” the manservant yelled, jumping on Percival and putting a kiss on his cheek.

They both froze.

“Oh… I… Hmm… Sorry?”

“No need to be sorry,” Percival answered, putting his hand on Merlin’s shoulder to keep him close. “Though, I’d like to ask you something. When I faced Leon… I’m pretty sure his lance went in between my gauntlet and my vambrace but strangely I don’t have a scratch…”

“Oh…” Merlin tensed and tried to escape Percival’s hold.

“Merlin… If you want us to be close, you should trust me,” the Knight said with a gentle voice, trying to reassure his friend.

“I… I wanted to be sure you’ll be unharmed.”

It wasn’t really the answer Percival was hoping for but it was enough at the moment. Percival put a small kiss on Merlin’s forehead and let him go.

“Why don’t we continue this discussion after the banquet in my quarters?”

“Are you sure you want to talk?” Merlin tried, a cheeky smile on his lips.

“Let’s say we will talk first.”

“Merlin! Where is that idiot of a manservant when I need him!” Arthur’s voice came from outside.”

“Duty’s calling! See you later then!”

They smiled at each other and Merlin left Percival once again.

***

The third time they saw each other that day, Merlin didn’t left at the end.


End file.
